Titans Reunion
by Godly Phantom
Summary: Betrayed by his family and friends, Daniel Phantom tries to escape from his land of nightmares. However, having his secret out had gotten him in big trouble even outside of Amity Park. Will the Teen Titans rescue him or will they fail to understand the danger he's in?
1. Prologue

**HEY! Another story everyone! On with the chapter! Oh, and there are clues here, some mistakes are on purpose, if ya figure them out ya win a hint! Good luck!**

* * *

Red; that is all he could see as he recalled his entire life falling apart. He leaned against a tree behind him and wondered why the trunk was softer than it should be, but that was the least of his worries right now. He looked around for any signs of red eyes or red or green flashes; but saw nothing but the dark sky and the normal forest right under it. He listened to any sign of his objective, but heard nothing but his harsh pants. He touched the ground, trying to feel any kind of vibrating, but only touched strange red liquid that now covered his entire hand. He tried to smell its harsh scent, but only the smell of blood came out.

His own blood.

_"Keep it together,"_he told himself. _"how can they ever find you here?"_

He tried to stand up, but he couldn't because of his severe injuries. Not knowing what else to do, he used the tree he was leaning on to pull himself up; he winced in pain. He was feeling anxious, as if something will strike him at any moment, so he scanned his surroundings.

_"Nothing, no one, you see? They could never know where you are in such a big forest! Stop being a coward and get out of here already!_" He yelled at himself in his thoughts.

Very slowly, he moved his right leg from the ground and let go of the tree. He immediately felt intense pain on his left leg, so he panicked.

_"What do I do, what do I do?!" _ He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled, seeing his own cold breath.

* * *

_"Owie!" The five-year-old shouted in pain as tears began to roll down his cheeks. _

_He was sitting down on the grass; a small, blue bicycle lying next to him. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue rocket in the middle, and __turquoise shorts that reached right above his knees. A tiny part of his white socks were visible on top of his scarlet shoes. _

_He was not used to feeling that sort of pain, and no one was around him to help. Not knowing what else to do: he cried, hoping that someone would come to help him. _

_"Danny!" A young girl that looked about seven called. _

_Danny turned his head to look at his sister. He saw that she dropped her aqua-colored hairband as she ran towards him. Her aqua-colored eyes were looking at her brother with full concern and worry. Once she reached him, she sat down beside him, getting her red skirt dirty, but she didn't really care._

_"Danny! What happened?!" She asked as she watched her brother cry._

_"The bikie... I hit that thingy.. then I fell and got an ouchie!" He tried to explain between his sobbing._

_Jasmine nodded when she understood what her brother said._

_"Where is the ouchie?" She asked as she moved some of her red hair away from her face. _

_Danny sniffed and pointed towards his injured knee. "It hurts...," He whined. _

_Jasmine got some tissues from a small pink backpack she was carrying and put it on top of her brother's injury in order to clean the wound. Danny winched. __He watched her put water on a small piece of white cloth. She moved the tissues away and wiped the blood using the cloth. _

_"We need to go home and get you some ice," The red-haired said. _

_Danny nodded and let his sister help him up and get him to his house. _

_"Mommy, Daddy!" His sister called as she helped her limping brother into the living room. _

_"What is it, Sweetie?" A red-haired woman with a blue hazmat suit replied as she walked to the kids. She looked to be in her mid-thirties. _

_"Danny fell off the bike, we need ice to treat his injury," The seven-year old explained. _

_"Aww! Is my little-baby-boy okay?! Does the ouchie hurt?!" His mother asked him with worry as she knelt down to meet his eyes. Danny nodded slowly. "Don't worry, Mommy will take care of it!"_

_She carried her son to the kitchen and put him down on the table. Jasmine sister followed them and watched from distance._

_The purple-eyed woman got some ice from the fridge and walked towards the small boy. "This might hurt a little, but if you hold on like the brave boy you are the ouchie will go away and never come back!" She encouraged. _

_Danny nodded and felt the ice being placed on his wound. He didn't expect the pain to hurt this much. He screamed and cried; he didn't want this. _

_Having heard the screaming, his father entered the kitchen in a hurry. "What's wrong with my Danny-boy?!" He asked. _

_"He fell off his bikie," Jasmine explained to her father. _

_The blue-eyed, large man looked at his son and smiled. "You know what would make the pain hurt less?"_

_Danny opened his eyes and stared at his father, curious about what he will say._

_"You bite your lip! Like this!" He bit his lip to show his son. _

_Danny blinked twice and stopped crying. He did as his father told him, and surprisingly, the pain didn't hurt him as much as before. An unconscious smile formed on his little face. _

_"That's my boy!" Jack exclaimed._

* * *

That unconscious smile formed on his face. Knowing what to do now, he bit his lip, and began walking again. It still hurt, but at least it was a little bit less than before. He slowly began to move his leg onto the ground. As his leg touched the ground, he winced in pain, but didn't give up. He did the same with the other leg, and began limping forward. He finally walked away from the tree, smiling with victory.

Soon enough, it was much easier to walk, but it still hurt. The poor boy kept walking for what felt like eternity, but it was actually about five minutes. Stepping on the dead leaves on the ground, he couldn't help but feel guilty as he stepped at each one of them. Each yellowish red leaf on the ground reminded him of himself. His once happy and loved life soon turned into forgotten ashes. He was one of these green leaves on the tree, surrounded by his family and friends, but soon kicked out, and then he was all alone, on the ground, no one would help him, broken, hurt; and all because of one silly mistake, and it was not caused by him.

It was by his trusted ones.

The boy felt like crying. His memories kept haunting him, but he pushed them away by shaking his head quickly. He kept moving forward, not looking back, even though he was both mentally and physically broken. Everywhere hurt: his back, his head, his chest, his arms, his legs, and everywhere else. He felt like he was going to die; he felt like giving up, but he didn't. He was stronger than that.

As he limped desperately he heard the voices he was trying to avoid all this time. His eyes winded with fear, and his body turned even paler than it already was. He looked back for the first time since he started limping and saw the red and green flashes, helping the red, half circles eyes flash. He touched the ground, and felt the vibration he was afraid of; he sniffed, and smelled the smell he was trying to avoid. He listened to the sound of their footsteps, and their yells, but he didn't know what they were saying. He summoned some of his remaining powers, and limped faster than he was before, but he knew it would do him no good. Not giving up, he scanned the area, and saw a big tree on the ground, and holes in both of its sides. He felt hope, and walked as fast as he could towards the fallen tree, but he knew that he had to hurry, because he could hear their footsteps and yells louder than before. He knew he had no time, so, he looked at the distance between him and the tree-and it wasn't far-so, he decided to risk breaking his remaining fine ribs and jump there. He closed his eyes and jumped as far as he could, but thankfully made it right in front of the tree. He smiled and crawled into the tree, right as the red light of fire surrounded the place.

"Do you see him?" He heard familiar male voice ask.

"No, but he's here. The scanners indicate that an ectoplasmic entity is right next to us," An adult female voice answered.

Daniel knew these voices all too well.

"I know he's here!" A young male shouted.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, little ghostie!" A young female voice called.

Daniel knew it was directed to him, but he stayed silent.

"We know you're here, Phantom!" The adult female said.

Danny was scared, scared for his own life. He was going to die. Those people were going to kill him if they found out he was here. He looked around in the tree for something that might help, but he found nothing but a little hole to peep from. He did so, at least it would tell him where exactly those people were.

He found his so-called parents, his sister, his male best friend, and the rest of the town behind them: including the Guys in White, Vlad Masters, Valerie Gray in her red suit, and so much more. But what he didn't know is why his ghost sense was going off like crazy. Vlad was half ghost, but he wasn't even in his ghost form! Danny's brain wasn't functioning properly, so analyzing this mystery was the least of his worries. Only one thing was on his mind:

Getting out of there.

"I know the Little Badger is here, I can feel his fear," His arch enemy said.

"How?" His so-called best friend asked.

"He's a ghost, he omits a vulgar scent when he is scared," Vlad answered.

Danny's eyes flashed green with anger. _"What a liar!" _

"Sweet-cakes, can't the Fenton Scanner find his exact location?" Jack asked his wife

"It should, but there's something wrong with the scanner!" She said as she shook it. "It says that there is something here, in this area, but it keeps moving all around the place."

"That's crazy! Phantom shouldn't have enough energy to move that fast after what we did to him!" Jack shouted.

"Someone must have messed with our gear," Jazz said.

"Darn!" Jack cursed.

Danny sighed with relief.

"That's okay, I got my baby working fine," Valerie said.

"Good workin', Val!" Tucker exclaimed.

Valarie looked at her scanner and saw a red point and a white point. The red point was where she was, the white point was where the ghost was. She followed it, leading her closer and closer to where the ghost was. The others watched her curiously.

Danny was terrified, she figured out where he was.

She smirked and got out her ecto-gun. She aimed at the tree, and shot.

Just before she did, though, Danny crawled out of the tree before it was completely destroyed.

"No escaping me now, Ghost Boy!" She shouted, aiming at him.

"No! Stoooop!" Jazz cried. Danny smiled with relief. She took out a gun and said. "Don't start without us!" His smiled fell into the underworld.

All the people got out ecto-guns and bazookas and every weapon anyone can imagine while surrounding Danny.

"N-No! W-Wait! W-Why are y-you d-d-doi-ing this?" He asked.

"Why? Because you're a ghost! That's why!" His mom answered him.

"But 'm y-your s-s-son!"

"No son of mine is a nasty ghost!" Jack said.

"But w-what did I e-ever do t-to y-you?" He asked with disgust.

"You were born," His mother answered him.

These words burned him. He felt his heart being ripped out. His core glowed with fury. His soul was about to leave his body. He only felt the red consume him again. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back his roar of anger. He was powerless, the last thing he wanted to do was to upset them. After all, he might survive the attack.

However, no attack came. Danny opened his eyes in confusion, and found that somehow, little goop covered the guns, blocking the beams from coming out.

_"This is my chance!_" He ran for it. _"Wait, did __**I**__ do that?"_

He ran and ran, his injured parts not making it easy for him, but he was so terrified that he was even faster than he normally does. He was being chased, but they couldn't keep up. However, Valerie used her hover board to catch up with him until she was right beside him.

_"Crap!" _

She aimed at him.

_"I need to get out of here!"_

He jumped up, attempting to fly, but fell to his feet again. He ignore the pain and tried again.

_"Come on, please, just this once!"_

He tried again, but the same result; and again, nothing new.

The ray was shot; he knew this was the end, but he tried again.

As if his body finally realized the threat, his body started glowing green as he found himself flying.

"YES!" He exclaimed.

He was flying a few feet from the ground, but it was enough to avoid the blast. More attack came from the huntress, but he dodged every one of them

"You're not getting away!" She yelled.

He flew a little higher, unfortunately, that slowed him down. Valerie was catching up

_"Faster, faster!"_He shouted in his thoughts. _"Faster! Never give up! Never give up! Ignore the pain! Pain! Memories! Destroy them, Phantom! Destroy them! Keep moving!"_

Listening to his mind, he flew faster; however, Valerie's attack finally hit him. His back was the first part of his body to take the impact, and having being so weakened, he couldn't take in the force. He screamed as the blast forcibly threw him away.

"Darn, I shouldn't have done that!" Valerie said.

* * *

Danny landed far away into the forest. The impact was so huge it made a huge hole on the floor, with him in the center.

His entire jumpsuit was ripped everywhere. His arm, his legs, and a huge one on his chest. His snow-white hair was covered in branches and leaves, mud, and it was a little brunt on the edges, but most importantly: his own ectoplasm. His shoes weren't ripped, but were covered in mud, blood, and ectoplasm. His entire jumpsuit was covered in green, and hints of red blood.

_"Well,"_ He thought. _"there goes flying..."_

He was completely worn out. He couldn't take anymore damage, even the slightest injury could kill him. However, he was far enough from danger, and that was enough to satisfy him. His body stopped glowing green, but there was still a faint white glow that normally escaped his ghost form.

Pain consumed him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was still fifteen, no fifteen year old can possibly imagine what he's been through! Worst of all, there wasn't a single person in this world that understood him. He had no way of letting it out. Except...

He cried.

Because his throat was severely damaged, and he had used it enough in the past hour, he didn't make any sound while crying. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He knew that if his someone even touched his throat now he'd never be able to talk again.

He felt like giving up his life, and just let them capture him. He didn't know what to do next; everything he one had was gone. His loved ones were long gone and replaced by monsters who wanted to kill him or use him as their lab's rat. He risked his own life to save theirs countless of times, and their repayment was hating him and wanting to dissect him molecule by molecule.

Danny didn't understand those people, but he knew what they were thinking. He discovered the true human nature in ways he never wished to find out. Humans are selfish. They'd do whatever it takes for their own benefit, not caring about any other living thing around them. They never once thought of themselves in those living things' places; if they did, they'd never do what they do. He was an example. Even if he was once human, when he transformed into a half-human, he was turned into a mere tool to make their pathetic lives easy. They never concerned themselves on what would happen to him, or how he would feel. Too late, he realized that those people did not deserve his love, affection, care, or protection.

Finally, to his relief, he found himself escaping reality as blackness took over him. Little did he know he was soon to enter a land of nightmares.

* * *

_"Come, Danny, come to me!" A deep voice said._

_"Who are__you?" Danny asked. He wasn't in his ghost form anymore. _

_"I'm your answer to all your fears! Join me, Danny, and you can escape this torture!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. First you sweet talk me, the other you completely double cross me and torture me," He said. "Just like them," He added silently._

_"But I'm nothing like them, Danny, believe me. I can help you, give you everything you want; but all you have to do is let me take control for a little while," He said. _

_"I'd never sell my life to anyone! Especially someone like you!" Danny yelled. _

_"We can work together, plot revenge on those who betrayed you!"_

_Danny stayed silent._

_"Those people don't deserve to live, what if they do this to someone else like you, what if they end up killing them. Danny, this is the only choice you have."_

_Danny lowered his head._

_"I promised...," Danny muttered. _

_"What?" The voice asked in confusion. _

_"Even if they don't care anymore, even if they want to kill me, I still promised them. A promise is a promise, no matter who you promise," Danny whispered. "I promised I will never become like you!" _

_Dan smirked as he appeared in front of him. _

_"What about the promises they promised you?" Dan asked. _

_Danny's hands turned into fists._

_"If they can't keep their promises, why should you?"_

_"To not become like you," Danny replied. _

_"Ha! They made us like this! They're the ones that want it! You won't give them what they want? What they asked for?"_

_"Tch," Danny muttered._

_"Who__did you promise, Danny?"_

_"Them," He muttered._

_"Who is them?"_

_"The…"_

_"Go on…"_

_"The…" Danny bit his lip_

_"You know you want to say it..."_

_"They…."_

_"SAY IT!" Dan ordered._

_"THE TRAITORS!" He finally shouted._

_"And what did those traitors promise you?"_

_"That…. they'll never leave me."_

_"And did they keep their promise, boy?" He asked._

_"….No."_

_"Then what should you do?"_

_"Teach them what happens when you betray someone like me."_

_"Yeees, you're very close to the answer!"_

_"I have to. I have to show them that I'm no coward!"_

_"Yes, and what else? How do you feel? What do__you want?"_

_"I feel….. good. I want them to suffer the same way I did!"_

_"YES!"_

_"I want to get revenge! To get vengeance!"_

_"YES! I'm so proud of you!"_

_"I am proud of myself, too, Dan." _

_"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

"….!"

Danny woke up with a shocked expression on his face and his mouth wide open. He would have screamed, but this throat was so sore he couldn't even whisper. He was sweating.

He sighed and thought of going back to sleep; but seeing it was sunrise, and he had some-what recovered from some of his injuries, he decided to stand up and find a way out of the forest.

He kept waking under the rising sun: sad, tiered, thirsty, hungry, hurt, and tortured is all he felt. Most people would enjoy this amazing view, and if he wasn't in the position he was in now, so would he. He was always interested in space; in fact, his dream was to become an astronaut in the future. Given the circumstances. however, that was likely never going to happen.

He continued walking, no stopping, like a slave escaping from their Master. He gave up on trust, and that thing called love. He wanted his life to be the way it was. A caring family, a best friend, a crush, allies, friends, heroism, and all those pleasant memories.

But it was too late for that now.

He knew it. He knew that once they found out they'd betray him! But how? When Freakshow was the "Master of all Reality", they said that they'll always love him, no matter what! And when he battled his evil self, they put their faith in him, they trusted him! It doesn't make any sense! Was this all a game? Was he stuck in a world he can't control? Was somebody changing reality? What was going on? How? When? Where?

He was about to lose it! But he kept himself together. What was bothering him was that dream.

_"What did__it mean? Why was it so realistic? Urh! So many questions with so little answers! Maybe even none!"_ He was getting tiered of thinking, he just needed to get out of the forest, and find a place he could stay in.

Hours passed. He found a small amount of nuts on the ground. He gathered them, and used his rays to break them, and then he ate them.

Feeling a little refreshed, he continued walking, and he made it to a waterfall. He used his hands as cups, and kept drinking. A deer was standing right next to him, but somehow, it wasn't afraid of him at all. Instead, it moved away calmly so he could have his space.

He felt happy, water is the most important nutrient for the body, and so he just drank. He felt happy again, he felt hope, and he could feel something!

His ghost powers began healing his wounds. He looked down, only to find that he was in human form. He didn't even notice it! His ghost side was still resting.

He continued walking, but this time, he wasn't limping, he was walking like anyone else, yet a little slowly. Of course, fast for any injured boy like him. Very, very fast.

He saw a city! A city! He finished that long, tiring road! He'd finally redeemed himself from the torture! He finally found a way out! He can hide! He can eat! He can sleep! He can drink! He'd earned his freedom!

But, it was a little far away, though, but it didn't matter. He was safely away from them, he was free, so he didn't have anything to worry about!

He walked and walked, but suddenly, he decided to run! Running with excitement: smiling, hands forward as if hypnotized, running towards what seemed like the shining light.

Soon, he grew VERY tiered that he collapsed on the ground.

He stood up again.

_"Please!"_He thought "_Anyone! Help! I need help!"_

He transformed into his ghost form, and jumped into the air and flew. Slowly he flew a few feet from the ground, then he rose higher, higher, and higher, until he finally touched the clouds. He felt the air running through his hair, he felt the warmth of the sun right next to him, he felt the hydration of the clouds touching his skin. Birds flew beside him. For the first time since the horrifying accident, Danny laughed. He didn't make a sound, but it still came from his heart, and that was enough.

He looked down, a beautiful view! The trees that looked like armies, ready to fight. And then he looked up again, at the clouds. One was shaped like a heart, another one looked like an airplane, another looked like a horse; however, one certain cloud caught his full attention:

One was shaped like his own logo!

Danny felt happy! REALLY happy! He felt normal again! He felt like he's running in the park holding a balloon, just like when he was six;in fact, he felt like he wasn't even fourteen, but a small, six-year-old boy again!

He touched the clouds again, it felt like he was holding wet cotton candy!

He had always loved the sky, and no matter what, he would never stop loving it.

He closed his eyes. He felt free, but he was so distracted by his happiness that he didn't notice the green laser coming towards him. He opened his eyes, and saw the green, and his laughter faded away into a silent cry of agony.

His whole body was burning. He felt like he was in lost control, and the ray sent him crashing into the ground, making a deep hole, and a big explosion.

Smoke surrounded the hole. As he was losing consciousness, he saw his attacker.

"I got the Spook, K!" Agent O said.

"Great job, O! Now all we have to do is get him back to the Guys in White lab!" K exclaimed.

"The poor ghostie was super distracted by his happiness that he forgot the most important thing in life!" O stated.

"And what is that?" The other asked.

"Never show your back to enemies, Haha!"

"Hahaha! You're hilarious, O! You gotta be rewarded for that!" He said.

"I know, right?"

"T-That… w-was the m-most hoh-horrifying joke I-I've ever hu-heard," Danny rasped.

"Shut it, Spook!" He took out a gun, and aimed it at the fallen boy.

Helpless, all Danny had to do but watch. He didn't even bother trying to fight back. He turned back into his human form and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. But it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes again: his vision was blurry, his power was betraying his body; however, he saw five figures right behind the GIW, each one of them was wearing a different color: red, green, white, blue, and purple. He could not see their faces, but suddenly, a cape was right in front of his face. Now, all he could see was the black cape now covering his entire face, and that was all he needed to lose consciousness. However, there was one thing he heard before his body gave up on him:

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

**That's it, everyone! Hope you like it! And I hope it wasn't very short! I'll try to make it longer next time, but the exams are killing me, well, last one coming up! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	2. Titans Trouble

**Again, I suck, it's been MONTHS since I've updated this story... sorry for the long wait.. I've gotten WAY more popular than I thought on Facebook. -.- Anyways, here is the chapter! DON'T KILL ME! Oh wait.. you can't! YES! XD**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear, the birds were singing, and the sun was shining. Nothing was wrong. Everything was so calm. Well, almost everything...

"Give it up, you're outmatched!" Exclaimed a spiky, raven haired boy.

...For inside the bank, things weren't so peaceful and calm, inside the bank, were the H.I.V.E, trying to rob the bank, but yet again, the Titans are here to stop them.

"Oh please. Like you would stand a chance." The pink haired girl said, smirking with pride.

"You asked for it, Titans GO!" Robin cried, taking his staff out.

The rest of the Titans obeyed their leader, and each grouped to take down an opponent.

Robin jumped up and slashed Mammoth with his staff, only to have Mammoth hold it and throw it away, throwing the boy with it. He did a flip in the air, then his feet hit the wall, and he pushed himself towards Mammoth again, aiming for a headlock. But instead hit him square in the chest, sending Mammoth flying away. He made another flip and landed, then grinned. However, the villain didn't seem to give up, as he stood up to dust himself, he looked at Robin with pure hate, and prepared for battle. The hero wasn't afraid, he was ready for everything. He stood in fighting stance, and got ready for the attack. They both attacked at the same time, ending in a strength battle.

Meanwhile, Starfire wasn't having as much luck either. Trying to blast the pink haired villain was indeed hard, yet she focused on winning. As she shot more starbolts, Jinx avoided all of them by doing flips and turns, left and right. Starfire became mad, as her eyes began to glow green, she focused on a very powerful starbolt, and shot, finally hitting the villain in the back, making her fall to the ground. Starfire landed, and looked at her, thinking she has done it, however, Jinx was prepared, and shot the walls, standing up quick and running. Before the poor girl even realized what the villain has done, the wall began cracking. She look up, and gasped.

Gizmo shot blasts at Beastboy, but he dodged all of them. He turned into a hawk, and attacked the short villain's head. His eyes winded and he backed off, but the attack blinded him.

"Hey! Get off me you brat!" He screamed trying to get Beastboy off him. Beastboy's only response was turning into a rat and tickling Gizmo from the inside.

"Hahaha! Stop it! Hahahaha! Hey! Hahahahaha! You will pay-Hahahahahaha!" Gizmo's attempts of threatening was always cut short by his laughing.

Beastboy flew out of there by turning into a bird, and grinned as he saw his opponent distracted. He used this opportunity and turned into a Mammoth, however, Gizmo saw it coming and shot him to the wall, Beastboy reverted back to normal, eyes closed. He opened them slightly, and saw his opponent right next to him, ready for the finale.

Robin got sent back, hitting the wall hard in the back, by a powerful punch from Mammoth. He smirked, and walked closer to the teen. Robin stood up, leaning to the wall and rubbing his back, but then quickly recovered. He stood up, and jumped up, kicking Mammoth in the face, and sending him back a little. He recovered, and growled. He punched Robin hard again, but this time, Robin dodged it by going to the right. Mammoth tried again, hitting it where Robin currently was, but then the young superhero dodged it by going to the left, and yet another, but dodged it by jumping up and kicking him with both legs on his chest, making him back away again. He smirked and landed, ready to finish off Mammoth, but Starfire's scream caught his attention.

"Starfire!" He cried in worry, looking around to find her, but Mammoth punches him and he gets sent away. "THAT'S IT!" He screamed in rage as he fired all he's got at the strong villain. However, he was not the only on who fired.

Starfire backed away as she watched the crack become bigger and bigger, she knew she had no time to run, and she was scared, not knowing what else to do, she screamed, hoping someone would help her.

"Haha! You lose! I win! Looks like you're a big loser again!" Gizmo mocked proudly.

Beastboy looked at his opponent, with pure hate.

"I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm useless...," He said, moving his hand, "and I'm tired of you judging me," He stood up. "go on, finish me off."

"How dumb do you think I am?" Asked the short bold villain.

"Dumb enough not to finish a hero off when you have him." He answered.

Gizmo looked at him with shock, he knew something was not right. "What's wrong with you? You're usually the lame-o, annoying, funny, sarcastic type." He asked.

"No, the funny joke-around Beastboy isn't here anymore." He said, no emotion shown. Gizmo raised his eyebrow in confusion, but before he can say anything else, the young hero cried, "Raven, NOW!"

Gizmo looked at him with shock, but before he can say anything he was blasted with dark magic, sending him flying away from Beastboy. He stood up, and looked at Beastboy.

"You tricked me you twit! You'll pay for that!" He screamed, charging for the most deadly weapons, however, two large barrels bumped into each other, smashing the villain inside, and squashing him. The barrels were surrounded by dark magic, which could only belong to Raven.

"Can he ever stop talking?" Raven asked in her monotone voice, clearly annoyed.

When she released him the villain fell to the floor, out cold and stars floating above his head.

"Oh yeah baby! That's how it's done!" Beastboy exclaimed, throwing his arms to the air and smiling with pride.

Cyborg shot Mammoth with Robin, the attack was so hard, that he actually fell to the floor, but he was not defeated yet.

"Yo! Robin! I'll handle Beasty, you go help Star." Cyborg ordered, staring at the villain as he slowly stood up.

Robin, without responding, raced towards Starfire, as she was starring at the wall while it fell. She screamed once again.

"STARFIRE!" He cried, jumping and pushing her out of the way before the walls completely fell. They both fell to the ground, Robin still hugging her.

"Thank you, Robin." She thanked him, smiling.

"Np problem, Star." He replied, still hugging her.

"Robin? May you return my body, if you wish?" She asked awkwardly.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry," He blushed as he let go and stood up quickly. "Need a hand?" He asked, offering her a helping hand to stand up.

"Yes, thank you." She said. She accepted it, and he pushed her off the ground gently.

They both starred at each other's eyes for a few moments, before Cyborg getting thrown behind them interrupted them.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something but JINX IS GETTING AWAY!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I got her!" Raven shouted flying at top speed after Jinx.

Cyborg stood up as Mammoth was attacking him. Cyborg punched him in the chest, sending him flying away. He smirked, and blasted him before he had a chance to recover. Robin ran towards the villain, and jumped, throwing bombs at him, and Starfire flew, shooting multiple starbolts at Mammoth while eyes are glowing green. With all the attacks combined, Mammoth didn't stand a chance, and fell to the ground unconscious. They all stood next to each other, as Beastboy walked towards them, a wide smile on his face.

"Boo ya!" Cyborg exclaimed, high fiving Beastboy.

"Oh YEAH!" Beastboy also exclaimed.

"That is nice. But where is Raven?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg looked at her, "She's still after Jinx." He answered.

"But does not friend Raven need the help to defeat Jinx?" Starfire asked again.

"No need." Said Raven in her monotone voice, as she threw an unconscious Jinx beside the others.

"Wow, Raven! She's out cold! And it's Jinx we're talking about! How'd you do that?!" Beastboy asked curiously.

"She got on my nerves." Was all she said, before turning away.

"Nice work, team." Said Robin.

"You gotta admit, my acting skills were fabulous!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Right, Raven?"

She stayed silent.

"I must say friend Beatboy's skills were very amusing." Starfire admitted.

"Yeah, that was some great thinking out there." Robin said.

"Nice going Grass Stain!" Cyborg congratulated.

"Yeah, whatever. Now can we please go home?" Raven asked.

* * *

Inside Titans Tower, the usual. Beastboy and Cyborg battling each other in video games, Raven reading a book trying to ignore the two troublemakers, Robin inside his room studying, and Starfire watching BB and Cyborg.

"You're going _down _man!" Exclaimed Cyborg, tightening his grip on the joystick he's holding, and sweating.

"Na uh! You'll see who's going down when I'm done with you!" Beastboy replied, also doing the same actions, but sitting on the sofa in an awkward position.

Raven hid her face under the book, trying to focus on the book and ignore the troublemakers. Starfire looked at them uncertainly, wondering if she should say something or leave them.

Suddenly there was a big red "GAME OVER" carved on the screen. Beastboy jumped up and cried. "DUDE! YOU CHEATED!"

"No I didn't, you did! You have to know, cheaters never win." Objected the cyborg.

The shapeshifter growled and threw the joystick at his opponent.

"Hey! Dude, it's just a game!" Beastboy ignored him and walked towards Raven. He sat next to her, which caused her to whimper, but continued reading her book.

"So, Raven, wanna admit it now?" He asked her, eyes half open and he threw his arm to rap it around her neck. She shivered.

"Admit what?" She asked in her monotone voice, looking at him with disgust.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't act like you don't know." He said, raising both his eyebrows twice, making Raven even more uncomfortable.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And I don't care." She said, getting out of his grip to continue reading her book.

"Oh come on, Raven! Why would you never admit it! I did my best back there!" He exclaimed sadly.

"Fine! You were good back there, happy now?!" She finally admitted.

"YES! FINALLY!" He jumped up to do a happy dance, while Raven blushed in embarrassment, and a glass of water broke, causing the cyborg and the alien to shout in surprise.

Meanwhile, while the other Titans were doing the scene, Robin sat in his room, not studying clues or searching for trouble like he told his team. Instead, he was searching for an item, a memory.

"Come on... where is it?" He whispered, looking threw a pile of small boxes on the ground.

He opened one red box, and found it empty, so he threw it away, and a pink one, a fake flower, he closed it and threw it away, another yellow box, and threw it looking at the title and blushing a little, but, suddenly, he found a a big cardboard box hidden in the corner. Ignoring all the others, he walked carefully towards it, staring at it with awe. He walked closer, until he was right in front of it, he sat on his knees, and slowly started to open it. He slowly reached for what's inside, and saw it was a photo, the one he was looking for, in a large box like this. He picked it up, and looked at it closely. Looking around for any sign of the Titans, he hugged the photo tightly, looking as sad as ever, and barley holding back the tears. But what interrupted him was not one of the Titans, but the alarm. He sighed and placed the photo back in the cardboard, and closed it. He then hid it in the same corner, and decided to pick the others up later, because he had no time. He ran towards the others and shouted, "Titans! Emergency!"

Raven closed her book and stood up, Beastboy stopped dancing and looked at Robin, and Cyborg began scanning.

"Where, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"The forest, we gotta get there fast!" He shouted.

"What's going on?" BB asked.

"A boy is getting beat up. No time to explain." Cyborg said.

BB morphed into a hawk and carried Cyborg and took off, while Starfire carried Robin, and Raven flew after them.

* * *

By the time they got here, no destruction was shown, the sky was clear, and it was a fifteen minutes flight! They all landed, except Starfire and Raven, who floated a few feet from the ground.

"Titans, search for any evidence." Robin commanded, not shouting this time.

As their leader commended, everyone started looking between grass, behind the trees, and in the sky. Starfire took the sky patrol, and started searching, until she suddenly stopped in surprise, seeing fog erupt from the middle of the sky! It was smoke, but she didn't care at the moment, what concerned her is the sound of screaming that was coming from distance. She gasped and called, "Friends! I have found him!"

"Good work Star!" Robin called, as he began running, looking at the sky where Starfire was flying, leading the way. The others followed Robin, not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly they all heard a crashing sound, and more smoke erupted from the ground. They all gasped, but Robin didn't give up. He ran faster, and faster, making BB turn into a cheetah to catch up with him.

"Beastboy, find him!" Robin shouted.

The green cheetah ran faster, knowing exactly where to go, and Robin followed him, When BB and Starfire finally stopped, Starfire quickly landed next to a panting Beastboy, who morphed back to his normal self, Raven flew next to them, and Robin and Cyborg also joined them running. They all hid behind bushes and trees, and saw the horrifying scene that was right in front of them.

There was a huge whole, and a tiny figure in there, but they could not see him, and surrounding the hole where two men loaded with weapons dressed in white.

"I got the Spook, K!" One of them said.

"Great job, O! Now all we have to do is get him back to the Guys in White lab!" Exclaimed the other.

_Spook? Guys in White? Lab?! What is going on here?_ Robin asked himself.

"The poor ghostie was super distracted by his happiness that he forgot the most important thing in life!"The first one stated.

"And what is that?" Two asked.

"Never show your back to enemies! Haha!"

_Wow, talk about lame-os And they thought MY jokes were stupid! _BB thought.

"Hahaha! You're hilarious, O! You gotta be awarded for that!" He said.

"I know right?"

_They are not the nice. But I do not wish to do the hurting..._ Starfire said to herself.

_Wow, and I thought Grass Stain was lame. _Cyborg thought.

"T-That.. w-was the m-most hoh-horrifying joke I-I've ever hu-heard." The figure inside the hole rasped.

The team looked at the figure, they still couldn't see him very well, but they knew he was badly hurt. Raven chuckled a bit.

_That kid is funny... HAPPY! Sorry... hahaha._ Raven battled her emotions until _... why are they looking at me like that?_

"What?" She whispered.

"Later." Robin whispered back.

"Shut it, Spook!" He took out a gun, and aimed it at the fallen boy. The Titans gasped.

Helpless, all the boy had to do was watch. He didn't even bother trying to fight back. A flash of light erupted, of which the Titans thought was the weapon, but it was the boy turning back into his human form. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow.

"That's it!" Robin shouted, jumping out of the bushes and running towards the boy.

"Robin, wait!" Cyborg called, but Robin ignored him. He sighed and followed his team leader, making the others follow him.

The boy kept closing his eyes, waiting for the blow, as the GIW agents shot, but it never came. He opened his eyes again, but his vision was blurry, his power betraying his body. What happened is that Raven raised a shield to protect him, and the rest of the Titans, who were now standing right in front of him. The boy looked at them, and Robin looked back at him. He didn't seem to see Robin, because he seemed so lost. Robin looked at him with worry. His cape covered the boy's face, however, as he turned around, he found the boy had given up, and fainted. Robin looked at the agents with hate. And they returned the glare.

"Titans, GO!" He shouted.

All the Titans stood defensively in front of the poor boy, getting ready to fight.

"Who are you? And what have to done to him?" Robin demanded.

"We are part of the government. You have no right to ask us." The first one said.

"If you came to Jump City, our territory, then it is. It's part of the law." Robin objected.

"This is the GIW. Guys in White, ghost hunters, government. And we could ask you the same question." The second asked.

"We are the Teen Titans," Cyborg answered, "and you have no right to hurt that boy."

"That boy is a menace, and he must be kept for experiments." The first one said.

"Eww.. you mean you're gonna do sciency stuff on him?! That's not cool!" BB shouted.

"No Beastboy, it's much worse. They are going to test on him with painful things, like take his blood and study it." Robin told him.

"But that's so wrong! He's a living being!" He exclaimed.

"Tell that to them." Cyborg said.

"That boy is evil! He's a unique being and may destroy your town!" One of them said.

"I do not believe a hurting boy would destroy our town." Starfire objected.

"Starfire's right." Robin said.

"Just leave him alone." Raven said.

"Make us." The second one said.

"All right. Titans, GO!"

They all started loading their energies and weapons.

"This is situation Alpha! I repeat situation alpha!" O shouted.

"Deploy ghost hunting lasers." The other said.

"Deployed. Bombs?"

"There."

They started shooting at the Titans, they all jumped out of the way, except Raven, who held the boy and flew before the blast hit them. She placed him away from the battle carefully and went to help her team.

Starfire and Robin kept shooting at them bombs and starblots, but they raised a shield to block all of them. Cyborg blasted with his sonic blasters, and Beastboy morphed into an elephant. Once they removed the shield Beastboy attacked them, they screamed as all their weapons were smashed, and they fell to the floor hard. Some deadly weapons were not destroyed yet. That's when Raven flew in.

"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" She chanted as all the weapons were surrounded by dark magic, and they turned into pieces.

"Retreat! I repeat, retreat!" O shouted as he stood up and ran away.

"You win this time, _Titans_." K said with hate before he joined his partner.

"OH YEAH BABY!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"We aren't done with this yet." Stated Robin.

"The boy!" Raven exclaimed as she flew towards him.

"RAVEN WAIT!" They all exclaimed as they ran after her.

She landed in front of him and checked if he was alive.

"Phew." She whispered.

"Raven!" They all shouted again as they ran towards her.

"I'm fine." She said in her monotone voice, still looking at the boy.

"Is he okay?" Robin asked.

"He's alive." She answered, not looking at him.

"Can you heal him?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can try." She said.

"No, don't. We have to take him back to Titans tower, and we need you to carry him. The last thing we need is you out of power." Cyborg said.

"You're right." She said, as she carried him and took off. Like they came, each took off after Raven towards the tower.

"Something's wrong with Raven." Robin whispered to himself.

"I am sorry, I did not hear you." Starfire apologized.

"It's nothing, Star. Just.. forget about it." He said.

"As you wish." She focused on the flight once again.

* * *

Back at the tower, the Titans, minus Cyborg, were in front of the infirmary door, waiting for Cyborg to tell them the results. Robin was moving left and right in front of the door, Starfire was sitting on a chair she brought, hugging herself and looking down, wishing good luck for the poor boy. BB, sat on the ground, eating a tofu sandwich, but not enjoying it like he usually does. And Raven, was darker than usual, she didn't even open her book, and she kept staring at the door, and nothing else, waiting for the cyborg to get out. She didn't usually care that much, but something inside of her _forced _her to. Like she had no choice.

Finally, after a few hours of wait, Cyborg exited the room, emotionless. The rest of the Titans hurried towards him.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked.

"Is he badly hurt?" Starfire asked.

"Is it that bad?" BB asked.

"Is he okay?" Raven asked.

"WOW! WOW! Hold up! One question at a time!" Cyborg paused for a bit, "And since when did you care about someone that much, Raven? We don't even know him!"

"I.. just... I don't know, okay?!" She admitted.

"Okay, okay, chill." He said. "He's badly hurt, and yes, BB he's hurt, but he survived to the least. He'll wake up in a bit. But he sure isn't gonna be friendly."

"How so?" Robin asked.

"He has suffered too much that I don't think he would be like he used to. I think he's going to have a hard time processing things. Just slowly, one step after another, and he will be good enough to deal with."

"So he still won't be normal." Robin added.

"Robin, if you see his wounds, you'd wonder how he survived!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin sighed and asked, "When can we see him?"

"When he wakes up. And no questions, he needs to adopt."

"Fine." He sighed.

"But what so terrible that to cause a friend not to be himself?" Star asked.

"A broken leg, blood loss, brain damage, a broken arm, multiple broken ribs, and his spine was twisted the wrong way," All the Titans shivered, "But he's healing quicker than I thought. He should have at _least _ended up in a comma."

"Good thing he hasn't." Robin said.

"That's true."

"But can't we at least look at him? Or only me? I need to check!" Robin said.

"Fine fine. But if anyone makes any noise, OUT!" He said.

"YA!" They all exclaimed and rushed into the room, but only Raven was careful when she entered, and she only smiled a little when Cyborg announced that.

Inside they found a boy, cloths cut, hair messy, but cleaned up, thanks to Cyborg. He was hooked up to an IV, and blood from the other side, a mask on his face, and finally, sleeping peacefully.

They all walked in slowly, and looked at him sadly, the boy didn't even twitch, which concerned them. They all took a seat, and watched the boy, as he slept. Cyborg came in, and removed the mask.

"I think he won't be needing this anymore... WHAT THE-?!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin stood in alarm and asked, "What is it Cyborg!?"

"He's.. he's healing himself at a supernatural rate! No one should be able to do that!"

"Is that the bad?" Starfire asked, as she stood up.

"No.. but it's impossible! At least it should be..." He answered.

"That's awesome, dude! That means the dude's strong!" BB exclaimed.

"I don't know about that, Beastboy. Sorry, Cyborg, but we need to ask him. Before it's too late, and something happens." Robin said.

"But-" Cyborg tried to object, but Robin cut him off "-But nothing. And that's an order." With that, Robin exited the room, and went to his own to start organizing.

"Well, I guess we have to wait for him to wake up..." Cyborg said.

"Yeah..."

Raven looked at them and whispered, "I sure hope he's okay..."

* * *

Inside a dark room, where all evil lie, in Jump city, stands a shadowy figure, watching all the scenes, from the beginning, to the end, by his large screens.

"Well well well. I see the Titans have found him." He walked closer, hands behind his back. "Too bad their work will be turned into shame." He chuckled a bit.

He turned around and walked towards many figures that are in front of him.

"Bring me the boy. And whoever stands in your way, destroy them." He ordered. The figures started moving away, as he watched them go he said, "Do not fail me."

The figures disappeared as a cruel evil laugh was heard. Which could only belong to the one man we are talking about. "Soon. So _very_ soon."

* * *

**That's it! Sorry for the long wait, but like I said, Facebook problems! -.- Anyways hope you like the chapter! ;)**


	3. Trust?

**_"I think he won't be needing this anymore... WHAT THE-?!"_**

_What was that voice?_

He felt something on his face, blowing some kind of air into him, but that disappeared after a short while. He was so confused. One moment he saw black, the other he saw white.

**_"What is it Cyborg?!" "STAMP!"_**

_Urh... too much noise..._

His ears were ringing from thee outburst, but when he tried ordering his hands to move to his ears, nothing happened. How wouldn't he control his own body? Was he possessed? Overshadowed? He didn't know what was going on...

**_"He's.. he's healing himself at a supernatural rate! No one should be able to do that!"_**

_Healing? Supernatural rate? What the heck was this voice talking about..?_

So confusing. He was so irritated! Not only that he kept hearing strange voices inside his brain, but he had absolutely no control over his own body! A few seconds later, some sense knocked into him, as he remembered what happened to him in the past. Flashes entered his mind. A white room, screaming, green and red... and finally... suits. He remembered the room... he was tortured in was... colored white! Danny wanted to scream, but his body wouldn't let him.

**_"Is that the bad?"_**

_No no no! I can't be in there! I shouldn't! I escaped! No!_

Yet another voice. What if it belonged to one of the people who tried to kill him? What if he was about to go through the same thing that he was trying to avoid all this time. What if he actually failed?

**_"No... but it's impossible! At least it should be..."_**

_Are those people mad that I'm healing myself...? _

Danny wanted to get out of there. It was so confusing and irritating! He _needs _to get out of there!

**_"That's awesome, dude! That means the dude's strong!"_**

_Urh could they get any louder?! Wait... that sounds nothing like an adult... nothing like THEM.._

Danny knew for sure that they weren't the guys he was afraid of, but before he thought of who it could be, he started to feel his body again... which was aging in pain. Danny whimpered, but tried holding himself from screaming. On the bright side he felt his hands again.

**_"I don't know about that, Beastboy. Sorry, Cyborg, but we need to..."_**

_Beastboy? Cyborg? What the heck is that? ... Beastboy sounds like a... name... some kind of weird name.. and.. isn't a cyborg a mechanical...? Urh this is driving me nuts!_

Danny's ears stopped working after those few words, but every statement confuses him more and more. He was so sick and tired of not moving and talking to himself. He focused hard on hearing, to understand, or at least hope to understand.

**_"Well, I guess we have to wait for him to wake up.."_**

_For who to wake up? ...oh right, me... wait, what if... I was... all dead! That's why I see white! GOSH! But... how can I hear those people..? Are they.. angels?_

**_"I sure..."_**

_Wait, what was that?_

After about 10 minutes of silence and thinking, Danny still didn't know the answer..

_...Am I really dead?_

* * *

Raven sighed after her statement, holding her arms and looking down. She didn't know what to think. Should she trust that boy? Who was he anyways? Why did she feel like she has to protect him?

"I better get a glass of water.." She said to herself.

* * *

Robin threw a box inside his closet angrily. He didn't know what to make of all this. How can people working for the government torture someone like that? What has he even done?! He looks about fourteen! What trouble would a fourteen year old regular boy fall into?! Even if, being tortured?! Lab?!

Robin sank to his knees, panting hard, he then sat down, and put his hand on his head. After all those thoughts, he didn't know what to do anymore. Should he trust that boy? What if those guys were right about him being a menace? What if...?

Robin stopped himself from thinking of those observations. They were wrong and he knew so. He sighed as he stood up again, knowing that he should take a break. His door opened for him, and he stepped outside the dark room, heading for the kitchen. The door shut right after he exited, though, halfway there, he remembered Cyborg's discovery.

That boy healed himself at a supernatural rate.

What if he was a mutant? No, he couldn't be. He looks so normal. He can't be. Robins sighed as he made his way to the main room, only to meet Raven there, filling up a glass of water.

* * *

Meanwhile, BB and Cyborg never left Danny's side. Cyborg had to stay and organize the medicines for when the boy wakes up. Starfire left to feed Silkie, and Beastboy looked so bored that he started daydreaming, but not once he thought of going to play video games, eat a good tofu sandwich, or even take a nap! All his thoughts were about the battle they had. It was way too easy in his eyes, he knew something was up. He also thought that that boy was nothing close to ordinary. The fact that he was already scarred before that incident, and then that gun, and he's still alive. Not that he didn't like it, it was just... not usual.

Cyborg, on the other hand, was smiling the whole time. He was surprised, yes, but he was so glad that he made it. He couldn't bare lose someone he tried rescuing, because he'd feel the guilt.. it would strike him dead. It would be more painful than his whole... incident.

However, their thoughts were cut off when they heard groaning. Both looking up shocked, they turned their heads towards the boy, to see his eyes struggling to open, but with no avail.

"He's waking up.." Cyborg muttered to himself.

"Wow.." Was all BB said through his shock. That adds another reason to his conclusion.

"BB, go get Robin. Now." Cyborg ordered, running towards his computer and checking his files. Nodding, BB ran away towards Robin's bedroom, thinking that he would be there.

* * *

"Raven!" Robin gasped out. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"Umm.. we're in the main room.." Raven began in her monotone voice, "And as you can see, I'm getting me a drink."

"Oh.. sorry.." He went towards their small fridge and got a sandwich.

"What's wrong?" Raven found herself asking.

Robin stood up and took a bite, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I can sense your worry. Now spit it out."

"Fine... it's that boy.. I can't seem to understand why.. he's been through all this.."

"Believe me, Robin, I know. I don't understand either. However, I don't think we should worry about that now, and focus on if he's going to be okay or not.."

"You're right, Raven." He took another bite, "It's still so strange.. it can't be forgotten."

"But it can be postponed." She said quickly.

He sighed in defeat and said, "Fine.."

* * *

BB ran towards Robin's room, and stopped right in front of the door. He kept punching the door.

"Robin! Robin!" He called, "Hurry up open the door!"

Getting impatient, BB turned into a rhino and smashed the door open. He looked around, and found no one.

"Guess he's not here." Turning around, he was met by green eyes, which only belonged to Starfire. She was confused and was facing BB, he changed back to normal and looked at her.

"What is happening? Why did I hear of the crashing noise coming from Robin's room? Why are you in Robin's room?" She asked.

"Star, the boy is waking up, we have to go tell Robin."

* * *

Cyborg looked towards Danny, waiting for any other action, but received none.

_What is taking BB so long?_ He asked himself.

Deciding to go himself, he rushed out the door and to the main room. "Robin!"

* * *

"So.. you're saying that..?" Robin questioned.

"That this isn't a regular case. I sensed a lot of energy inside him." Raven said simply.

"Robin!" Cyborg called, running towards them.

"What is it Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"He's waking up."

Raven and Robin's eyes met each other's, gaping.

"Let's go." Robin said, running towards the infirmary, followed by Raven and Cyborg.

* * *

"That is good news, right?" Star asked.

"Yeah, but Cy told me to get Robin, since he isn't in his room, he must be in the main room."

"Let us go to meet them in the infirmary, I am sure Robin realized that the boy is alright." Starfire said.

"Okay, Star, whatever you say."

And with that, they walked to the infirmary, curious to get the answers they were looking for.

* * *

All the Titans met in front of the door, Cyborg looked at Beastboy angrily.

"I told you to go get Robin, not Starfire!" He yelled.

"Well when I went to Robin's room he wasn't there but I met Starfire and I explained to her what's happening and she told me to go to the infirmary and-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Now get in there!" Cyborg interrupted him, opening the door quietly, and entering, followed by his team.

When they entered, they found Danny still there, still struggling to wake up, but once Robin took a step forwards, Danny's body went completely limp, as he stopped struggling.

"Am.. I really... dead?" Came a soft voice. The team gasped at how weak he sounded. But BB started giggling.

Robin chuckled a little, before replying, "No, you're not dead, you're here with us, safe."

* * *

Danny didn't realize he said his last thoughts out loud, but he started feeling his surroundings, hearing the footsteps, and.. giggling?

**_"No, you're not dead, you're here with us, safe." _**Came an answer.

"Who.. is that?" Danny asked out loud, his voice cracking.

**_"I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, and mind if I ask you the same thing?" _**Came another reply.

"How can he hear my thoughts?" Danny still asked out loud. The whole Team, even Raven laughed.

**_"You're talking out loud, dude!"_**Came another small voice.

"Huh.. what?" Danny opened his eyes, his vision blurry. His voice becoming weaker and weaker.

Once he set his eyes, he saw a masked teen, smiling sadly at him, and was kneeling to meet him face to face, he turned his face and saw a green colored boy, A dark skinned half cyborg, a green eyed girl floating a few feet off the ground, and finally, a cloaked figure that reminded him of...

...Sam.

Pushing that thought aside, he opened his mouth to reply, but nothing but a sigh came out. He lost his voice again. He shouldn't have used his voice, but he didn't even know he was using it.

"You okay?" Robin asked, concerned.

Trying to reply again, and failing, Danny sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to the rest of my team," Robin began, "This is Cyborg," He said, pointing at the half-cyber man. Danny sighed and thought it was typical for his name to be called that, "Beastboy," He pointed at the green skinned boy. Danny was confused on why they would call him Beastboy, his green colored skin doesn't make him a beast, but he shrugged it off, "Starfire," He pointed at the red haired, green eyed girl, Danny smiled a little, knowing that she looked friendly, "And Raven." He pointed at the cloaked girl. Danny looked at her sadly, because she brought him too many memories. He shook his head weakly, and looked down.

_They look friendly but... should I... trust them?_ Danny asked himself.

"We are the Teen Titans." Robin added.

_Remember what your trusted family ad friends did to you, Fe-Phantom. You can't trust anyone anymore. Don't trust them._

Danny nodded to himself.

"So, what's your name 'lil man?" Cyborg asked.

Danny opened his mouth, but silence came out. He sighed and signed the Cyborg for a pen and a paper.

Cyborg immediately understood and got him the pen and a notebook. Danny was shocked at how the cyborg understood him so fast, but he shrugged it off.

I can't speak, I lost my voice. He wrote, sighing at how much his handwriting sucked. He gave it to Robin, who read it out loud.

"But dude, you talked! Yeah your voice was weak but you talked!"

Danny sighed and mentioned for Robin to give him the notebook.

I know, but I lost it in these attempts.  Robin once again read it out loud.

"You never said your name." Robin mentioned.

Danny thought a little, and decided that this little info didn't give away anything

Danny. He simply wrote down. However, this time Robin didn't read it out loud, and instead he said, "Nice meeting you, Danny."

Danny nodded, hiding his unsure face.

"Hello, Danny! I am Starfire! What'syourfavoritecolor?Whereareyoufrom?Andwillyoubemyfriend?" Star asked quickly, not taking a breath between her sentences. It was so fast that Danny took time to conclude what she said, but he finally got it.

Hi. Blue. I don't want to mention that, And maybe. Robin read out loud.

Star squeaked, taking the 'maybe' as a yes. She didn't know Danny was more on the no side. She was about to hug him tightly, but however, all the Titans-including Raven- stood in front of Danny, arms raised defensively, "NO!" They all shouted together.

Starfire's excited face turned into a frown as she sat down, arms folded.

Danny was as confused as ever, but, deciding that they knew enough, he took the notebook and wrote, I'm tired.

He weakly patted Robin's back, and gave him the note. He took it and read it silently. He put the note on the desk, which was right next to the bed, and mentioned for his team to leave. Danny smiled at their kindness, but he still did not trust them. He wasn't sure he'd ever trust anyone ever again.

After Robin pushed everyone outside, he turned towards Danny and said, "Good night." Before turning around and closing the door behind him.

Danny closed his eyes, finally getting his well-deserved rest, but then he realized that the only one that haven't spoken to him was 'Raven'. He didn't know what was up with her, but so far, he didn't really care. Letting his thoughts go, he finally gave up, and slept. His nightmares beginning.

* * *

5 hours later, Robin and the rest sat in the main room, watching TV. Raven was the only one who ignored the TV, instead reading her book. Starfire yawned and stood up.

"Friends, I must take a nap." She said, floating towards her room.

"Alright, Star, bye." Robin said.

"See ya."

"Later."

"Bye."

* * *

She made it to her room, and opened her door. Only to gasp in horror. Her whole room was destroyed, as some blurry figures were still crashing it. They saw her, but before Starfire could even scream, they covered her mouth, grabbed her, and pulled her towards the shadows.

* * *

**That's it. Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one would be longer.**


	4. Exhaustion

"Morning Cyborg."

Robin walked in the main room, feeling refreshed and smiling.

"Yo Robin, you look happy this morning!" Cyborg replied, flipping the egg on the pan.

"Finally getting a well deserved sleep can change your mind sometimes." Robin said, taking the seat, and waiting for his breakfast, "Where are the others?"

"Raven's in her room, she didn't want to be disturbed, as usual.. I wonder why though, she usually is the first one out of bed. Beast Boy, my guess is still snoozing. Danny, I haven't checked on him yet, but I'm making his breakfast and off to see him." Cyborg replied.

"What about Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Star.. uh.. I knocked but no one answered... maybe she overslept." Cyborg said uncertainly.

"Huh.. it isn't like Star to oversleep.. maybe I should check on her." Robin said, standing up, but Cyborg put him down quickly.

"NO! I mean, let the girl rest Robin."

"It's fine Cyborg, I'll just open the door and close it." Robin said, releasing himself from Cyborg's grip and walking calmly towards Starfire's room.

"The only day Robin chooses to act normal... well, let's hope it stays this way." He flipped the pan again and placed five eggs, each on its own white, small plate. Then got five glass cups, and poured in each orange juice. He then got a tiny white vase with a red rose in it, and placed it on the wooden tray, followed by one of the plates and one of the cups. He then added two slices of bacon, and two pieces of toast, and a knife and fork. He picked the small tray up, and walked towards the infirmary, smiling with pride of his designing and delicious work.

* * *

"Starfire?" Robin called softly, slowly knocking on the door. Receiving no answer, he smiled, expecting the girl to be asleep as his friend said. Loving instincts and curiosity kicked in, he always wanted to see her sleep, it made him feel happy and loved, then again, she always makes him feel happy and loved, but... she was too special for him. He pressed a button next to the door, as the door slowly began opening. Instead of finding candle lights, a tidy room, and a sleeping Starfire, he found something very much ironic.

The room was a w_reck. _Every glass broken, cloths thrown everywhere, curtains and bed torn, her make-up and beauty materials making the floor gooey, her mirror broken, and most of all, no sign of Starfire, no sign of _life._

"Starfire?" Robin's shocked state managed to choke out. No answer. "S-Starfire?" He tried again, nothing. Robin collapsed on his knees, feeling that his body betrayed him. Suddenly, rage began building in him, as his sleeping hand turned into a fist, he found a pile of cloths right in front of him. He put his hands on it, and threw each and everything in front of him, even the poor little Silkie who was also looking for Starfire. "STARFIRE?!" Robin called loudly, finding nothing under the cloths, he stood up and ran towards the bed and threw the blanket away. Finding nothing, he opened the closet, and found nothing but torn boots, and what looked like an alien suitcase. "_STARFIRE_?!" He called once again, running around the room and looking everywhere. Failing once again, he sank to his knees again, and screamed as loud as his throat can manage. "STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRFIIIIIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Yo kid! Breakfast's ready!" Cyborg called, smiling widely and knocking on the infirmary door. He opened the door with excitement, not waiting for any answer. he put the tray on the table and got small medicines beside the tray. "Just to remind you you have to take 'em every mornin'!" Cyborg exclaimed again. Danny didn't answer him, and Cyborg found that rude.

"Kid, I know you can't talk and everything but the _least _you can do is wave." Cyborg said, feeling offended. "Come on kid! Don't make me remove that blanket off of you!" Danny didn't answer, he didn't even move. "You got it for yourself!"

Cyborg forcefully removed the blanket, and instead of finding the boy, he found a pile of pillows next to each other, making it seem like someone's under a blanket. "I knew him putting on a blanket when it's like one o five degrees out there was weird!" Cyborg shouted to himself, his playing face turning into a serious one. He pressed the emergency button, turning on the alert. Stepping forwards, he found something cracking, it was a shining familiar metal. He picked it up, and ran away as fast as he could.

Cyborg ran towards the main room, finding all the Titans minus Starfire there.

"Titans! Emergency! It's-" Cyborg began, but Beast Boy cut him off.

"This better be good, I was dreaming I was in tofu lan-"

"Starfire. She's missing." Robin said sternly.

"Danny isn't in the infirmary!" Cyborg added with worry.

"What?!" Everyone minus Cyborg exclaimed.

"I went to his room to give him his well-decorated breakfast when I found some pillows under a blanket!" He said quickly.

"Maybe he's.. in the bathroom?" Beastboy suggested.

"What about Starfire?" Raven asked.

"This isn't some coincidence, Starfire was kidnapped the _same _night as Danny got missing. Besides, Danny is in no shape to walk alone, he can't even move his hand without difficulty! There is some serious kidnapper here, and whatever plan they had, just earned themselves a serious world of pain!" Robin shouted, slamming his fists together.

"Robin, calm down, anger would not solve a thing. We need to calm down and think things through." Raven said.

"You're right Raven. Cyborg, check the security cameras." Robin ordered.

Cyborg typed on his right arm, and found nothing but black and white. "Nothing, everything was smashed at seven thirty."

"That's one hour before Starfire went to bed! It was planned!" Robin exclaimed.

"I can.. sniff it up for you.." Beast Boy suggested.

"You might want to sniff this." Cyborg said, taking out the metal he found in the infirmary. "I'm guessing this belongs to the person who kidnapped Dan and Star. I found it in the infirmary seconds after I realized Danny was gone."

"Nice work Cyborg." Robin congratulated.

Beast Boy shape-shifted into a dog and sniffed the shiny black metal. Woofing, he ran out of the door, picking something up.

"He found something! Titans go!" Robin cried, running after Beast Boy, soon followed by Cyborg and Raven.

* * *

Danny ran, ran as fast as he could, but it still wasn't fast enough. His state didn't help him accelerate much, neither was his thinking. All he was thinking about is getting out of there, no sort of plan, no comments, no nothing. He's been running for hours now, and even when he lost track of the robots, he didn't stop. Even though he knew nothing of the city, he still continued to search for an exit before it was too late.

Running in the middle of a street while a car was coming, the car beeped and the driver screamed, making Danny stop in shock. The driver started hitting the break, but it just would not stop in time. Reacting quickly, Danny jumped on top of the car, did a back flip, and landed safe and sound, but panting. The driver sighing with relief, he exited his car to yell at Danny but found nothing but a piece of bandage covered in blood. This concerned the man, so he took it and rushed to the police office, thinking that he's going to help Danny, but instead he's going for major trouble.

Danny ran and ran as he couldn't anymore, his body gave up, as he collapsed panting hard. He turned to his back, and opened his eyes to see the sun, maybe that would calm him down. Luckily he was away from the population, and behind him was the ocean, it was so peaceful here. But the tree was so familiar to him. He sat up, having trouble doing so and looked around him.

"I-I know this place.." He said to himself, his voice barely heard.

He looked backwards, only to find the Titans Tower right behind him. He face-palmed himself.

"I wasn't going forwards, I was going in circles. No wonder everything seemed familiar!"

Very annoyed, he finally gave up, as he jumped in the ocean swimming back to Titans Tower, and hoping they won't expect him back there.

* * *

"You will never get away with this! Robin is coming! And when he is here he will kick your sorry butts!" Starfire exclaimed, behind a shiny purple bar.

"Now now, the young miss beauty, I think we both started at the wrong foot." The shadowed figure said.

"Who are you?!" Star demanded.

"Who I am is not important. What I am going to do to you is what you should have asked."

"I ask whatever I please!" Star exclaimed. She blasted the prison bars with her energy beam, but instead of ripping a hole large enough for her to escape, it ricochet back and forth in the prison cell. She yelped as she dodged the blast, but in a matter of seconds it was behind her back, this time she had no time to react. She screamed as the fell harshly to the floor, but she still sat up and sighed.

"Uh uh uh, you should know better. This prison cell was specifically designed for any possible escape for you... and someone in mind." The shadowed figure teased.

"And who is this 'someone'?" Starfire demanded, looking around for any sort of thing that can help her escape.

"Well, my dear, let's just say him and I share a fine history." He chuckled.

Suddenly his watch beeped, as Slade was seen in there.

"Is the prisoner secure?" Slade asked.

"Don't worry, Slade. Everything is under control." He smiled, his fangs visible, "Now you must do your part, and lets not forget about the deal shall we?"

"Yes, sure. Our deal, when everything is settled your price shall be received. I mean, prize!" Slade quickly corrected himself.

"Yeah... sure."

"Just remember, no prisoner, no deal." Slade said.

"Yes yes of coarse." The video closed, "Or there will be a sudden change of events." He chuckled to himself.

"This is why I hate the evil! You can never make peace even when you need!" Starfire exclaimed.

"And how is that your business?!" He shouted at her.

"It is certainly my business because you have the KIDNAPPING OF ME!"

"My dear, you should really work on your grammar, perhaps a tutor?"

"UHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed in anger as she started punching the cell like crazy.

* * *

"Did you capture the prisoner?"

"No, sir, he managed to escape." One of the robots answered.

"Fools! I specifically included that this mission can't be failed! Well, if you want to do it right, do it yourself."

Slade turned around angrily as he marched away, collecting everything he needed.

"You will go again and distract him!" He ordered, opening the large screen. In it was Danny, finally making it to shore, and drying himself. "If you fail again, you will pay!"

All the robots nodded, before teleporting back to capture Danny.

Slade then smirked as he watched Danny try to catch his breath. The boy always seemed to amuse him. He's been awake and injured for a long while now, but he keeps on hoping and trying.

"Don't worry little birdie, the hunter is on his way!"

* * *

Danny finally made it to shore, but whatever energy he had left, was gone now. He collapsed right as he touched the ground. He laid there for who knows long, until he finally gathered enough energy to sit up.

"I'm never doing this again..." He said to himself. "...I miss my powers.."

* * *

**Special thanks to Amy, so sad you don't have an account so I can reply face to face... or account to account. xD**


	5. Meanwhile

In a dark room sat a girl, but she was not like any girl you see. Around her were about five candles barely showing the room; but enough to show her. Her raven black hair gleamed like the candles. She buried her face between her legs and covered her arms around her knee. It was a position one would take when sad, when_ depressed._

No one even bothered to check on her, except one, who she deeply cared for and they cared back. Even her best friend didn't bother to call anymore; and she couldn't blame him. It was her fault for everything has happened. If only she was there. She could have been there when she had the chance, she _should_ have been there; but she wasn't. She wasn't there. She should have seen the writing on the wall, but because of her ignorance; she didn't realize, and now she is left to fall, fall for her sadness, regret, mistakes, depression, and loss...

The loss of her best of friends.

No one knew where he was now, no one knew any news about him, but_ why_? They _should_! He was the only one who bothered to even save them, he was the only one who ignored all the negatives they gave him and still continued to save them. He was the one who cared for them; the one that kept saving their sorry faces over and over again, never giving up. How could they... just forget about him like that? After all he has done for them; and they move on just like that? How could someone be so cruel? So... Inhuman?

But maybe they were humans; maybe she was the only different one. Humans fear what they don't understand. They don't bother to knowl they don't care what it was meant to do, if it were different; they just kill it. Even those poor animals and plants, they kill them for their own good. To 'make the future'. Yet they don't understand that if they continued at this rate, there will be nothing to actually live for. Actually this was part of the reason she was an Ultra-recycle Vegetarian.

Sam Manson sighed as she wiped the tears that were slowly sliding down her cheeks. All those memories were haunting her; and as much as she wanted to forget and just go for finding him, she couldn't. It was too much for her to take in-everything was so sudden. First the betrayal of her best friend, then her family, then the Fentons, then they capture their own son/brother and send him to the Guys in White. The worst of all is that she couldn't stop them; she couldn't save him when he saved her countless times. The only day when he actually depended on her, she abandoned him, she betrayed him, she let him down. Still, she still wonders what happened to him. She knows the GIW don't have him anymore, but what could have happened to him? There was absolutely no trance if where he was, what could has happened to him. What if he...he...

Sam couldn't bring herself to say it; she sobbed harder than she already was. She sniffed as she grabbed a tissue and slowly wiped her red nose. The candles viewed her pure violet eyes. It was very red from all the crying. Under her eyes were black lines that made it seem like she hadn't slept for weeks, which she hadn't. She never slept since the day her friend was captured, or at least she hadn't slept well. Every time she closed her eyes she would see his face, bleeding and wounded and crying for help... Her help.

Thinking about it only made her feel worse. But for the first time in three days; Sam stood up and sat on her bed. She got something from under her purple pillow, only having to regret that decision from the beginning.

She had grabbed her Diary.

Her grandmother gave her that diary ever since she was in kindergarten. She said for her to only put special events in there, and she also said that when she was a grown up, she'd like to see them again.

She opened the page. There she sat by the tree; wearing her pink t-shirt her parents made her wear, black shorts, white socks that reached right below her knees, and black ballerina shoes. Danny was wearing a black half-sleeved shirt with a red rocket on it, blue shorts, and white and red shoes. She had remembered he had worn that shirt for his birthday. He was handing her a violet rose; one that matched the color of her eyes, to cheer her up. Her parents took that picture of her claiming that it was her 'first social bonding'. At first she was mad a her parents spying on her; but then she realized shortly what to do with that picture. She glued it as one of her most favorable memories.

Sam smiled slightly as she read what was written beneath the glued photo.

_The day me and Danny met. He nice_. _Not meanie like other. He gave me Flower color of my eye! He invited me for his birthday! I got him a build rocket and he hug me! I love you Danny!_

Sam snorted at how her grammar sucked back when she was a three year old; but it was understandable, and that was what mattered.

She flipped the page; only to find a picture of her, Danny, and Tucker beside her locker when they were eight. Everyone wore their usual outfits back then, but they were laughing at her because her parents forced her to put makeup that made her look like a clown. She looked annoyed.

She just couldn't remember who took that picture, but it didn't matter. She did giggle a little at the sight, as she remembered that was one of the reasons she hates makeup. She then read what she had written.

_I can't believe they laughed at me like that! What was so funny?! My parents said I looked good, so I do! I will get them back at this you know, watch out boys!_

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she remembered what her payback was, she had pretended she wasn't their friends anymore. That made them devastated; especially Danny. She had only told them when they were literarily at her feet begging for forgiveness. It was then she realized they were true best friends, not that she ever doubt it, but this proved her right... Or at least she thought so.

She kept flipping through the pages and laughing; but then she stopped dead as she ended up on the fatal photo.

When Danny had first got his powers.

There had been multiple pictures there, one with Danny holding the jumpsuit, the other him entering the portal, and then him in Phantom form; unconscious.

That day she was devastated because her friend had almost died and it was her fault. Come to think of it, she had put him in danger countless times; and he saved her those times. She was suck a jerk, Danny didn't deserve her, why did he even bother staying with her?

She looked at the writing she wrote there.

_I convinced Danny to check out the portal his parents have been working on, claiming it was going to open a portal to the 'Ghost Zone' or whatever they called it. I don't believe in ghosts, or at least I didn't until this day. Danny... Died? I don't know, he seemed alive to me, and he reverted from his freakish form when he woke up and heard his parents. Was he a... Ghost? Did I... Kill my best friend...?_

Sam couldn't help but remember all the adventures they had gone through together. From the first day, until the fatal day. That's it. Sam couldn't take it. She finally gave in as she cried as hard as she could. She screamed and hugged her diary as if it were Danny himself.

* * *

She walked towards the voice that had been calling her. Sighing; she couldn't help but feel sad. Why was she here? Why did she serve someone for evil? Wasn't she a good girl back then?

Oh right.

The Teen Titans had betrayed her.

Although she couldn't help but think of all the good times she had had with Beast Boy. The kindness he had given her, the good times they've had. He had promised to stay by her side no matter what.

What lies he had filled her up with.

The instant he had realized she worked for Slade, _BAM! _

He didn't even bother to know why she had chosen to take Slade's side anyways. He promised to accept her no matter what!

Terra pushed her thoughts aside when she reached her master.

"What is it you called me for?" She asked her master.

Slade didn't even bother to face her.

He raised his head a little, then replied."This task is like no other, Terra. The least you can do is show respect,"

Terra raised her head in shock, but lowered her head again in apology."Right... sorry, Master,"

Slade offered her a place to live, taught her how to control her powers, showed her the way she was destined to take. It was her duty to serve him. She _owes_ him that.

He didn't reply. Instead, he typed in something on his keyboard. In an instant, the large screens lit up to show a boy with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes walking inside Titans Tower.

"See him?" Slade asked. Terra just nodded out of pure confusion. "He is like no other boy, if you're wondering,"

"What do you mean?" She asked, facing her master once again.

"You'll find out soon enough," He began. "For now... we're going to play a game of cat and mouse," Terra stared at him in shock. "And in case you're wondering... you're the cat,"

Terra nodded.

"Terra," He paused for a second, turning around to face her. "Fetch,"

"Yes, Master,"

The girl turned around and ran out of the building. Once out, her eyes lit yellow as she focused hard. In a second, a piece of the street cracked and rose up right in front of her. She hopped on and went for the sky.

Meanwhile, Slade was preparing to take off, too.

He smirked, "But I, am the dog,"

* * *

**Okay, so this is only a short chapter because it is happening in a 'meanwhile' period. I promise the next chapter is going to be longer... I apologize dearly to all the fellow readers who waited patiently for an update and ended up with a thousand words instead of six-thousand. Please don't hate me... PLEASE!~**


End file.
